


Unspoken

by bioplast_hero



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Implied pining sheith if you squint, M/M, No Strings Attached, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bioplast_hero/pseuds/bioplast_hero
Summary: Lotor and Shiro have moved their activities from the supply room to Shiro's quarters, but it's still just fucking. He just needs to vent some tension, and Lotor is willing.He'll make sure Shiro gets what he really needs.
Relationships: Kuron/Lotor (Voltron), Lotor/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44
Collections: Lotor Week 2020





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> Bottom Shiro rights. Don't like, don't read. ;)
> 
> Beta: [Rory](https://twitter.com/ragdollrory) ♡

“Harder,” Shiro grits out, his voice punched-out and frayed at the edges. Lotor’s grip at his hip is piercing as he thrusts, Shiro bracing against the bulkhead in his quarters. 

_ We can’t keep doing this. We shouldn’t. _

_ I shouldn’t. _

The prince’s pace is brutal, his thrusts punctuated with extra force just like Shiro asked. He bites back a moan and holds onto the wall.

They do have to keep it down; apparently the Alteans of ten thousand years ago didn’t give much thought to soundproofing when they built the Castle. Can’t have the team catching on to Shiro’s… recreational activities. He shudders to think of how that would look.

Shiro knows he would have already been caught, if his best friend weren’t off training with the Blades so much these days. It’s hard to get anything past Keith where Shiro is concerned, especially if that  _ something _ were seven feet of handsome alien prince. 

“Nngh,” Shiro moves to bite down on his flesh forearm, rivaling the sting of Lotor’s claws at his hip.

But Shiro needs this. Needs to  _ feel, _ to burn through the unused tension in his body after another one of Team Voltron’s too-frequent close calls.

Shiro had tried the training deck, drone working him to the bone at times, but with Keith away on mission the training didn’t have the same appeal, the same thrill. Without their dance, a spar was a lonely kind of game. And it certainly wouldn’t scratch that itch. Shiro needed to fight— for real, for his life— or he needed to fuck.

Lotor finds a new angle and the arch of Shiro’s back deepens further. “Yes,” Lotor growls obscenely at Shiro’s ear, slamming home with the force of his athletic body.

The first time was a supply room. Shiro still isn’t sure who initiated, but the heat in Lotor’s eyes was predatory, coiling in his gut as looks were exchanged and then nods, a destination silently chosen. Then it was Shiro who moved first, hardly waiting for the door to close before hungrily capturing Lotor’s mouth. It was more heat than finesse, but it seemed the prince could work with that. Shiro set the tone— hard, fast, unspoken.

They found ways to meet again. Shiro lost count of how many times he’s come gasping on Lotor’s cock.

“Fuck,” Shiro gasps, knees buckling as Lotor slams into him. Shiro’s metal fingers reach back, fisting in the prince’s hair behind his ear, tugging. 

He’s barreling toward the edge. He’s falling, though the prince holds him securely. He’s floating and coming with a sharp shout.

“Shh,” Lotor purrs at the nape of his neck, fucking Shiro through the man’s climax with slowing thrusts. “Someone will hear you,” he chides calmly.

The prince is still lazily thrusting, still hard and buried deep.

“Not done yet?” Shiro’s voice grits out. In the course of railing Shiro until the human is sated, the Galra usually finds his release too.

“It isn’t necessary,” Lotor’s voice holds an indulgent smile. “I assure you I am well-pleased.”

“Keep going,” Shiro rasps, grinding his own hips back and punching a hum of pleasure from the prince’s throat.

After a considering pause, Lotor gives an experimental thrust, quite rough like before, making Shiro keen from the oversensitivity. He feels drunk with it, the pain slipping back toward pleasure. Lotor starts a rhythm.

It seems Lotor will fall over the edge any second. Shiro waits for it, aching, his pleasure sliding quickly back in the direction of pain. Then the Galra slows his hips with a rumbling groan, just enough to hold himself back from the brink.

Shiro bites his lip, something like relief flooding him. Too soon, it seems, when he receives another heady thrust, and a burst of color clouds Shiro’s vision.

“Fuck,” Shiro says, and he shivers when it comes out more of a whimper. He’s on fire and Lotor’s pistoning hips are fanning the flames. He moans another curse, this time louder.

“You are going to get us discovered, Shiro,” Lotor cautions with a teasing tone at Shiro’s continued, weak mewls. “I thought we were to avoid that- at all- costs—“ Lotor’s punctuating thrusts send sparks firing along Shiro’s nerves.

“I- don’t care- need- fuck—” Words fail him. Shiro wilts in Lotor’s hold, the prince truly supporting most of his weight, his bulk wedged against the wall. Lotor’s grip is as ferocious as his cock grates over Shiro’s raw insides. “Oh god,” Shiro shakes, “can’t, ah—“

“You asked for this, you know,” Lotor breathes at his nape. “Just a bit more now, kit. Then you can rest.”

Shiro keens again and it sounds like a sob to his own ears. Lotor kisses his neck as he fucks him, reaching around to find Shiro’s cock stubbornly trying to harden again, most definitely too soon. Lotor palms him, pulling his half-chub in light strokes almost absentmindedly as he uses Shiro’s body for the particular vintage of pleasure he’s chasing.

Shiro really hadn’t realized how he’d set the tone for their encounters, until now. How things change when Shiro hands Lotor the reins.

The next growl is definitely inhuman. And then Lotor slows again.

“No, no,” Shiro mumbles, ready to start raving if Lotor draws this out any more.

“I think I’m not going to come. There are other pleasures, you do realize?” Lotor nips at his ear. “I like this just fine. This way, I can keep going.”

Shiro clamps down on the whine that tries to make itself heard. He flushes, angry for a moment, overwhelmed, and needy. To his shame, Shiro shifts his hips back, seeking more. Just a little more.

“I could leave you like this,” Lotor hums, “so hungry.” He strokes his hand firmly over Shiro’s fully-hard cock. “Desperate.”

Shiro means to protest— he is not desperate. He already came. He got what he needed, and now he just wants to sleep. Right? But his cock pulses in the Galra’s fist, leaking as the tapered head of Lotor’s cock grinds over his prostate. Its pain and pleasure, ruthlessly mixed.

“Would you like that?” Lotor purrs.

Shiro shouldn’t be trusted to speak in this state. His voice shakes. “Yes.”

Lotor rocks his hips, a shallow grind that milks Shiro more. A few more thrusts and he’s mewling like an animal. He hardly recognizes himself.

“I’ll make you come again,” Lotor offers, and there’s a challenge in it that chills Shiro’s blood. “Or, beg me to stop you.”

“What?” Shiro almost gasps the word, Lotor’s claws tightening at his hip. The thrusts are harder again, worse and better. Shiro’s eyes water, tears running.

Lotor growls low in warning. “You heard me. Beg.”

He’s turned inside out. He wanted to stop, before. Now he wants to come, right? He doesn’t want to  _ stop, _ he wants Lotor to send him over the cliff, to feel the freefall, to scratch that itch that’s  _ never _ really scratched, not like this—

He wants—

“Please,” Shiro pants, his voice quietly straining. “I don’t want to come.”

“Oh, you don’t?” Lotor asks, smiling.

“No! Please, please—”

“Well I do,” Lotor growls, thrusts faltering and all the more punishing. He’s gripping the base of Shiro’s cock and groaning as the Galra comes hot in Shiro’s wrecked hole.

Shiro breaks into a cold sweat, his entire body thundering with need and relief. He’s  _ relieved _ when somehow, by some miracle, he dangles over the edge and doesn’t fall. Lotor holds him back.

“So fine,” Lotor murmurs, soothing a touch over Shiro’s ribs wracked with shuddering breaths. “So good for me, kit.”

Shiro tries not to think of the pet name or the proud affection in Lotor’s voice. It feels out of place in the aftermath, as do the tear tracks Shiro hastily rubs away as Lotor pulls out.

Shiro is ready to collapse, in a literal sense. He lets Lotor haul his spent body to the bed they weren’t using. It seemed too… intimate.

Lotor gets a rag to clean him up. He arches an eyebrow as Shiro continues to pant. “Too much?”

“N-no.” Shiro knows he doesn’t sound convincing. It  _ was _ too much, in a way, but he wanted it. He needed it. “Why wouldn’t I want to come?”

Lotor hums in thought. “It can be like that sometimes. Wrong time. Wrong person,” he offers neutrally. “Sometimes we need something to look forward to.”

“Oh,” Shiro answers. “I guess so.”

Lotor smiles but it misses his eyes somehow. “You must tell me if I push you too far. That isn’t my intention. I want you to… enjoy yourself.”

It’s the closest to a confession of sentiment they have veered near since this started. It steals Shiro’s breath and demands a kind of confession in return, a terrifying thought. Shiro falters.

“Yeah, I’ll tell you,” he says instead.

Lotor seems to study his expression for a tick before he looks away. The prince goes to gather some of his strewn things, dressing and readying to leave Shiro’s room.

“Wait,” Shiro says. Lotor turns to look at him, his face carefully neutral.

“Yes?”

_ Don’t you leave, too. _

Shiro grasps for words. “You understand me, don’t you?”

Lotor’s expression softens for the briefest of moments before his calm smile takes its place. “Yes, I think I do.”

Shiro lays back and closes his eyes as the door slides closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/bioplast_hero)!
> 
> Other Lotor works by this author:
> 
>   * Leithal threesome [Hers, Thine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874854)
>   * Lotura ABO [Lotus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079196)
>   * Keitor sparring [Back For More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202277)
>   * Mattor slowburn [Aren't I the Lucky One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26171101)
>   * Mattor fear boner [The Lies We Tell Ourselves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130469)
>   * Sheitor voyeurism [His Eyes Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123509)
>   * Lotorcest noncon [Asymmestry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081176)
> 

> 
> I live and breathe your comments, including emoji dances and keysmashes— all welcome. Thank you for reading. 💜🖤


End file.
